


Fury's Angels

by ileliberte



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier and loved it, and apparently, the fanart idea I came away with from it was some bizarre version of Charlie’s Angels where Steve, Sam and Natasha are the Angels, Maria is Bosley and Nick Fury is, of course, Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury's Angels

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on my tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/85764751489/saw-captain-america-the-winter-soldier-and-loved) (slightly larger version)

  


The inspiration:  



End file.
